


It's Cold When We're Apart (But It's Warmer Where You Are)

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Because fluff happens always with me, F/M, Fluff, Gambling, The Chet Thing, couple fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes mindless conversations turn into the opening of ancient wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold When We're Apart (But It's Warmer Where You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "things you said that made me feel like shit." Thanks to my friend Jes for making me fall in love with Pvris, whose lyrics created the title.

Toby doesn’t know when this turned into a fight, but he knows he made a mistake, mentioning the Chet thing, when Happy freezes.

“You thought I was dating him?” she asks incredulously. The look on her face is a combination of confusion and annoyance. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

“Because you were distant and - and I just assumed!” he groans. “Look, you were parading him around like this new boyfriend. You rode in with him to work in the morning. What else was I supposed to expect?”

“You could have asked,” Happy says dangerously. “Instead of being an ass about it nearly a year later.”

“I’m not being an ass!” Toby shoots back, because he’s been holding this back for ages and now he can’t close the floodgates. “Happy, you froze me out.”

“You,” Happy says, “froze me out first. Remember? At Elia’s opening?”

Toby groans, falling against the back of the couch. “I was trying to break my dependence on you!” he defends. “It was killing me, and I thought I was making it worse on you. So I tried to walk away from you.” He chances a smile. “Clearly, it didn’t work.”

Happy folds her arms across her chest. “You should have just said something," she says, her voice ice cold. "Being an asshole didn't have to be part of that. We work together, remember?"

“Well, you were being kind of an evasive ass,” Toby fires back, because she could have come to speak to him too. There's two of them here - and neither of them are good at this. “Okay?

Happy glares at him. “Says the person who gambled away three pay checks when he owed me six hundred dollars.”

Toby nearly falls off the couch, his anger devolving into shame. “Oh, my god.”

“Yeah,” Happy says, and her walls crumble. “Remember that month you couldn’t pay rent and I covered you?” Toby nods as if in a trance. “You never paid me back, by the way.”

“I can’t believe I – I forgot that,” Toby stares at her. “Look, I have the money now, I’ll pay you back right now.”

“I know that,” Happy says. “But I was mad at you. And – and I guess,” she sighs. “I think I kind of knew that, if I brought Chet around, it would bother you. But I don’t think I knew how much you cared.” She doesn’t even look up at him. “I’m sorry.”

Toby steps toward her slowly, giving her the time to move away if she wants to. “I’ll pay your rent this month.”

Happy finally looks up. “What?”

“Your rent,” Toby says. “I practically live here, anyway. So I’ll pay your rent this month. We’ll be square.”

Happy eyes him. “My rent is $850.”

“So?” Toby says.

"That's a lot more than you owe me," she says hesitantly. He wants to wipe the look of worry out of her eyes, wants to make this better. As much as she hurt him, he's hurt her too. And it hurts too much to hold onto it anymore.

“Consider it interest,” Toby decides. "So we can stop thinking about all of this."

Happy walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry,” she says again quietly. “I shouldn’t have tried to hurt you like that.”

Toby kisses the top of her head and holds her tight, grateful that she decided to end this in his arms instead of running. “And I never want to do something as stupid as trying to be less dependent on you. You’re the most important part of my life, Happy.” He kisses her forehead when she tilts her head back to look up at him. “I never want to be without you.”

There’s something strange in her eyes when she looks at him. “You serious about that?”

Toby nods, unsure of where this is going. “Yes. Always.”

There's a long pause that Toby can't decode. “Move in with me,” she says.

Toby knows his surprise is written all over his face. “Really?”

“You said it yourself,” and finally, finally, Happy smiles again. “You practically live here.”

“Are you asking me to – you want me to move in with you?”

She nods. “If you can stay here half the time anyway and we can work together and not kill each other, then I want you around all the time. And this way,” she grins up at him and, god, she's beautiful, "we save money on rent.”

“We can save money on showers, too,” Toby says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Happy whacks at his chest. “Perv.” But she stands on her toes to kiss him, and he lets himself dissolve into it.

“I love you,” he murmurs against her lips, because as much as he feels it, he wants her to hear it.

“I know,” she replies, pulling away to look at him. “Love you, too.”


End file.
